Episode 57 (2011)
Initiative × And × Law (センテ×ト×オキテ, Sente × to × Okite) is the 57th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on December 2, 2012. Overview Gon and Killua are held captive by the Troupe, while Kurapika and the others are planning to capture Chrollo. Summary As Gon and Killua are captured by Phantom Troupe, Chrollo orders the rest of the members to meet up at Hotel Beitacle. Melody, who overhears their conversation, goes there first with Kurapika and has formed a plan. When the Troupe arrive at the said Hotel, Leorio is seen sitting in the lobby. He suddenly picks up his phone and pretending to call someone. Later, it is revealed that Leorio is trying to give a message to Gon and Killua about their plan. The boys quickly comprehend the message and do as he said. Pakunoda, Nobunaga and Kortopi arrives there. Nobunaga is surprised when seeing them again and thinks that they have changed their mind about joining the Troupe. He asks them to befriends with him. Killua refuses and states that he does not want to see their faces. As he turns away and close his eyes, Gon realizes that if they do that, it won't seem suspicious for them to close their eyes to adjust it when the lights goes down. Chrollo asks Pakunoda to check on them once again. She do as he said and approaches them. Since there is still one minute left, they have to buy time before Pakunoda could check on them. Killua starts saying that her abilities won't work since they are innocent. This, however, works perfectly as planned. Right after Pakunoda knows the truth, the lights goes down and Killua breaks free from Machi's thread and breaks Pakunoda's left arm, followed by Gon kicks her chin. Machi then pulls out the thread which tied Gon's arms to prevent him from escaping. Killua tries to set Gon free by killing Machi, but his claws ends up trapped within her muscles, resulting him to unable to move and captured by Machi. Gon is trying to save his friend, but is caught by Nobunaga instead. Suddenly, a sword is thrown from the outside with a letter tied on it. As they realizes that their boss has gone, Nobunaga decides to open the letter. The letter is from Kurapika, and Nobunaga gives it to Pakunoda. It says that if she talks about the boys' memories, he will kill Chrollo. She then remains silent to prevent the boss from being killed. The room suddenly goes bright again. Not long after that, Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark comes for help. When they are discussing about the situation, Phinks suddenly gets a call from Kurapika. He gives three demands and they must obey it, or else, the leader will be killed. He asks to talk to Pakunoda and orders her to meet up at the place he designated. Kurapika then tells Nobunaga that the rest of the members should go back to the hideout. After that, he gives directions to Pakunoda regarding the place they will meet. Shortly after that, she goes to the said place alone. Meanwhile, at the Troupe's hideout, Hisoka is seen smiling and says that it is the perfect chance to fight Chrollo, but if he leave, Chrollo will die. He then picks up his phone and asks Illumi for help. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)